originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dee Rhymz
Dee Rhymz is a 16 year old Surinamese boy with an unusual appearance, who's main personality is that of an unsuccessful, but undiscouragable womanizer. The character was designed to parody the phenomenon that is "the Mary Sue". He's described to have a beautiful appearance, be multi-talented, and have high grades at school, but his cocky attitude and unhealthy fixation with women makes him generally despised by his surroundings and his pros not matter. He made his first online appearance in 2008 at Deviantart. Created by VampireMeerkat. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Overal story The story of Dee exists out of two parts; the first where he is his hated self and doesn't mind this, and the second where Dee's an adult and lives out his full potential as a music-, movie- and sports star. He erased his old habits and focused on being the person people want him to be, though ironically is unsatisfied with his success, as he understands his fans wouldn't care for him if he had stayed his teenage self. Dee wonders if he made a mistake changing himself or things should be as they are now. At one point he dates three -what their surroundings describe as- below-average-looking women, though it always ends with some sort of betrayal from the woman's side. Dee is used as a brag, to profit of his fame/money, or a way to get offspring. When he learns his fans turned this into a practise, he decides to lead a double life and look for friendships as a less attractive person. Though his intention wasn't to find a new partner, he meets up with a woman named Marie at a Dee Rhymz fanclub he accidentally gets involved in. Personality Dee is a satisfied outcast with an inappropriate remark or request ready for any woman he comes across. He draws strangers in with his good looks, but people fully acquainted with him rather avoid him. Even so, Dee isn't a villain or qualifies as a bad person, and has more in common with a bad comedian high on teenage hormones. He has a general love for women, no matter their age or looks. Despite his hobby of trying to pick up girls, he won't pursue a disinterested "victim" after the first no, nor will rejection change his mood. While Dee has no friends and his family is ashamed of him, he enjoys life in its fullest and is hardly seen without a smile. Sadness and anger are emotions not familiar to him. He's full of himself and believes to be the definition of perfection. Even though there's never been a girl who liked him for who he is, he thinks the world has a crush on him and is mostly deaf for insults. Unless it comes from a man. All in all, he's a care-free character who only sees what he wants to see. His personality would suggest he's a textbook problem child, but Dee's grades at school appears higher than anybody else's. He never receives praise for it, though, and his arrogant behaviour causes him alot of trouble with teachers. While Dee dislikes school and authority, he doesn't necessarily dislikes to learn. Appearance Both his parents are Surinamese, but Dee bears no direct resemblance to either one of them. The entirety of his family has dark eyes and curly hair, but Dee's eyes are bright green and his hair is naturally straight. He's had many different hairdos, but his signature one is a mullet that covers his right eye. His main choice to grow out his hair is because he wishes to mask his rather big ears. Dee wears a red shirt, black trousers, and black sneakers. Family Dee has a mother, father, 3 sisters, and 4 brothers. His parents and siblings shun him and go as far as calling him a freak of nature. They too fall victim to his perverted humor, which obviously doesn't get appreciated, though his existence alone is a hurtful reminder of his parents' worsened relationship. Dee's birth and off looks earned his mother the accusation she cheated on her husband. After a DNA test confirmed he was their son, they both tried to forget. Dee chooses not to get upset over the angry glares he gets at the dinner table. Trivia * Dee's zodiac is Sagittarius. * Dee was born in Paramaribo, Suriname. * While Dee moved to England later in life, he speaks British without a foreign accent, unlike his parents and older siblings. * Dee plays the violin. * Dee's appearance was loosely based on the humanized concept design of another character. * Dee's hair is based on a fan theory concerning Edd from the show "Ed, Edd n Eddy". * The name "Dee Rhymz" is based on the name of a Surinamese rapper, who calls himself "Def Rhymz". Category:Male Category:Human